


Brat boys

by Heten16



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Lea’s a brat, M/M, Pre-Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, kingdom hearts - Freeform, picnic date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 20:03:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19180438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heten16/pseuds/Heten16
Summary: But this time he decided to push. Why? Well a part of him, a part he didn’t like to admit existed,wantedto see Lea get angry.





	Brat boys

**Author's Note:**

> Lea’s a brat and Isa needs a break. 
> 
>  
> 
> KINGDOM HEARTS IS FUN
> 
>  
> 
> My friend wanted to see them on a picnic so this happened! 
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you get some enjoyment out of this, happy reading!

“Stop trying to take my dessert, you already had yours!” Isa exclaimed as he shooed away Lea’s hand from his plate. 

 

Lea let out a loud whine, his mouth curling into a pout. “But it was so good! I want more.” 

 

He then proceeded to flail around like a toddler when they didn’t get their way. Isa let out a sigh, he was used to this. 

 

“Really?” Isa muttered, his violet hair whipping in his face as he shook his head.

 

Lea ceased his actions to glare at his friend, a fire in his bright green eyes. “Yes really!” 

 

Isa glared back; but it only lasted for a couple seconds before his face softened and he chuckled at how cute Lea was being. He sure was a handful though. 

 

There was a stare down between the two and Lea was not going to back down. He wanted that desert, damn it! 

 

Isa broke the silence, putting his plate down on the picnic basket. “You should have waited to eat it until after you finished your dinner. That’s on you,” he said, ending it with a small shrug. 

He turned away from Lea, knowing full well his childish companion would continue. Lea wasn’t used to hearing no, and Isa wasn’t good at telling him that. 

 

But this time he decided to push. Why? Well a part of him, a part he didn’t like to admit existed, _wanted_ to see Lea get angry. 

 

He heard movement and assumed his friend left him to continue his tantrum elsewhere. What he didn’t expect was for Lea to grab his face and yank it towards him. 

 

Isa let out a gasp as he caught himself and was met with Lea’s narrowed, sea green eyes. A warm heat blossomed on his face. 

His eyes were wide with confusion. “What—“ But he choked on his words when his friend put a finger to his lips. Lea’s face was determined and firm, for what reason Isa couldn’t be sure of. His eyes kept glancing from Isa’s eyes to his lips. 

That gesture alone made his face flush even hotter. **This wasn’t like him, to be flustered like some damsel.**

Lea leaned closer, and brushed the hair out of his face. “There! That’s better.” 

 

He proceed to let go of Isa’s face, scoot closer to the edge of the clock tower and let his legs dangle off the edge. A cute smirk appeared on his face as his eyes sparkled with mischief. It’s almost like he knew that it would throw Isa completely off guard. 

“What’s up, Isa?” Lea asked in a innocent tone, tilting his head a bit for good measure. 

Isa let out a huff and returned to his sitting position. “You’re such a pain,” he grumbled. 

 

Lea cackled. “Yeah, I know.”

 

The two boys sat in a comfortable quiet as they watched the sun set past the town. Their view from the clock tower could honestly take someone’s breath away. 

 

“Here.” Lea suddenly had a packaged popsicle shoved in his face. He immediately knew what it was and grabbed at it frantically. 

 

He looked at Isa, who had joined him on the edge, and grinned like he had no troubles in the world. “Thanks, you’re the best!” He opened the ice cream and stuck it in his mouth. _Oh that lovely sea salt taste._

Isa’s neutral face melted into a warm smile. “Yeah yeah, you’re welcome.” 

 

Lea wrapped an arm Isa and pulled him close, then put the ice cream to his mouth as a peace offering. 

With one hand, he grabbed the popsicle to take a bite and the other wrapped around Lea’s waist to hold him. 

 

Lea took that opportunity to rest his head on Isa’s shoulders. 

 

**A perfect end to a perfect day**

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I had the ice cream in a package and called it a popsicle. 
> 
>  
> 
> No I will not apologize. 
> 
>  
> 
> ;)


End file.
